Merry Christmas Sasuke
by ga-mei
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha on Christmas only to be shocked and hurt. Will he have to suffer alone? Or will he find another hurt friend to bear with? SasuXHina oneshot please R


Chibi: I was bored (on my b-day/x-mas) so I wrote this little oneshot for ya. Please review!

Dislcaimer: I. No. Own. Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christmas Day 11:00 AM

Sasuke walked into Konoha, he had finally returned, especially for that special cherry blossom girl…Haruno, Sakura. He walked past staring figures, and over to her house. He was surprised to see an old couple there.

"I'm sorry, does Haruno, Sakura live here?" he asked politely.

"Haruno, Sakura? No, she moved out six months ago, I think she lives downtown in the condo's." The old lady replied, shutting the door in his face.

Sasuke walked down the street, and came across the Yamanaka flower shop, to his surprise, it was open. He pushed the door open, and saw Ino in the shop, chatting and flirting with a customer.

Ino looked up from her conversation, and to her surprise, her heart rate didn't go up at all, but she was a little shocked. "Uchiha, Sasuke?" she blurted out. "How can I help you?" she asked.

The boy she was talking to turned around, to Sasuke's surprise it was none other than Sabaku no Gaara, the fifth Kazekage. 'So they're together now, huh?' he thought. "I was looking, for a sakura." He replied.

Ino stood up, and Gaara didn't seem too happy about that, but he doesn't look very happy in general. She walked over to the sakuras. "How many?" she asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "One."

Ino plucked one out, and went back to the counter. Gaara seemed a bit more pleased. She turned around and picked out some black paper, and wrapped the sakura in it. "That's $1.50 Sasuke-kun." She told him.

Sasuke pulled out a two dollar bill, and dropped it onto the counter, taking the sakura from Ino. "Keep the change." He mumbled, walking out.

Gaara sighed. "What's up with him?" he asked dully.

Ino shrugged. "I don't know." She replied, and they continued their conversation.

XXXXXX

Naruto stared at Hinata, his current girlfriend. "Uh…Hinata…I had to ask you something…" He mumbled softly, looking down. Then he bent down on one knee.

Hinata's eyes widened, and she paled immensely. 'N-Naruto-kun…is he going to propose?' she wondered, finding it hard to breathe.

Naruto stood back up. "Sorry, my shoe was untied. Anyways…I, was wondering…would you go emo if I broke up with you?" he asked.

Hinata's face regained normal color. "N-no, I guess not…why Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at the ground. "I…think we should break up…it's not really working out with me…I'm sorry." He stuck his hands in his pocket and left.

Hinata tried to hold it in, she really did, but sure enough, once Naruto was out of sight, Hinata burst into tears. She ran over to the training grounds, a place no one would be on Christmas, and let her sobs run freely.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat on the couch, wrapping her arms around Neji's neck. "You know." She started, giving him a peck on the lips. "I'm glad Tenten dumped you for that puppeteer from Suna, what's his stupid face…Kankuro."

Neji smirked. "Oh really? Why is that?" he asked, bringing Sakura closer.

Before she eliminated the space between their lips, she replied. "Because now I can be with you."

Neji kissed her back willingly, and heard the door open, and a scowl. He broke away from his girlfriend to see who it was.

Sasuke was staring at the couple, and blinked. 'I don't believe my eyes.' He thought, angrily.

Sakura looked over. 'Sasuke-kun!? Why is he here?' In his eyes, she saw regret, and anger.

Sasuke clenched the sakura. 'I don't believe it, I come back to Konoha for _her _and here she is, entangled in…a Hyuga!' he thought in disgust. He dropped the sakura and stormed out of the condo.

Hinata was crying in a tree, where no one would see her.

Sasuke was finally at the old training grounds and sat under a tree-the same one Hinata's in-and buried his face in his arms, thinking deeply. He suddenly looked up. "Hinata-chan…are you there?" he asked.

Hinata heard someone, and out of shock, fell out of the tree.

Sasuke heard something fall, and moved swiftly so that he caught Hinata in his arms. "Are you okay?" he asked, setting her down.

Hinata tried to hold it in again, but couldn't. "No!" she cried, sobbing into Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke was surprised by her action, but wrapped his arms around her, patting her back gently. "Shhh, it's okay Hinata-chan, tell me, what made you so upset?"

In between sniffles and sobs, Hinata somehow managed to say. "Naruto-kun."

Sasuke patted her gently. "How?"

"H-he...b-broke…u-u-up….w-w-w-with…m-m-me." She replied, desperately trying to calm herself down. (A/N: the …. Means Hinata's in the middle of crying, sniffling, or both)

"Shhhh…it's okay Hinata-chan." Sasuke repeated, he had never been this caring. But to him, Hinata was like a small animal, trying to break out of the shell holding her back, the same shell that keeps pulling her back in.

Even after Hinata calmed down, they stayed in that position, both in an embrace with each other, Sasuke rubbing her back gently, Hinata's face buried in his chest. After a while, she finally pulled her face out, and whispered. "Thank you."

Sasuke felt something inside him, suddenly he felt himself being drawn to Hinata, her gentleness, her beauty, her intelligence, and it was all so appealing to him. Unlike Sakura, despite the fact that he was once drawn to her too, but Sakura was all about studying, violence, force. Sakura was like a tiger, Hinata was like a lamb, and Sasuke, he was the lion. It was only a matter of seconds before his lips locked onto hers.

Hinata's eyes widened. 'Sasuke-kun is…kissing me...' she thought, a small light blush tracing over her cheeks. The blush didn't darken, but it didn't let up either. She felt herself kissing him back, and this surprised her. 'B-but I thought Naruto-kun was the one for me…'she thought. 'I...I guess….things are better this way.' She found herself thinking of many positive qualities in a guy, all leading to Sasuke.

No one really knows what happened that day, but a good way to put it would be…the lion fell in love with the lamb.


End file.
